Across the Nightingale Floor Pretty Cure
Across the Nightingale Floor Pretty Cure is a fan series created by CureKanade. The series is based of a real book called Across the Nightingale Floor by Lian Hearn which is violent and alot of overwhelming passion for love. The series will be based for 13 years and over (sorry Nastuki-chan) and is violent and lovey dovey like the book. NOTE: The characters personalities are made up except for Kaede, Chiyo (Only a tiny bit) Lord Shigeru, Takeo and Lord Iida. There is also a slight character change. The main character of the book is actaully a boy but I'm changing it to a girl for the series. Plot Across the Nightingale Floor Pretty Cure Episodes A 15 year old girl named Kaede walked out of the forest one day to found her town Mino, that she lived in ever since she was born, was burning down. She ran to the shrine, on the way she found her father dead on the ground with another man, which made her go even faster and at the same time cry. She heard screaming coming from the shrine, she went even faster. When she got there she found three man killing the shrine master and watched him fall to the ground. She turned around and saw Lord Iida coming in her direction and she had no where else to run to. What will she do? Characters Pretty Cure Midorikaze Kaede/Cure Otori A beautiful, determined fifteen year old girl. She falls in love with Takeo and her weapon is the bow and arrow. She is good at cooking and sewing. She is very courageous and will do anything to protect her friends. Her parents and siblings were murdered in the fire. Her alter ego is Cure Otori and her attack is Leaf Hurricane. Murasaki Chiyo/Cure Maruyama Chiyo is the cousin of Kaede. She is a kind women and is the heir of the Maruyama Clan. She is 17 years old and is an arch enemy of Lord Iida. In episode 39, she is said to be dead but appears again in episode 45 to help with the final battle. She uses a spear as her weapon. Her alter ego is Cure Maruyama and her attack is Flaming Sphere. Kiirohikari Shizuka/Cure Seishuu Shizuka is a sixteen year old girl who is in love with Arai Daiichi. She is a aide of Kaede and is a childhood friend of hers. She had been seperated from Kaede in the invasion. She is known to worry a lot and uses a tambourine as her weapon. Her alter ego is Cure Seishuu and her attack is Shining Ray. Aoimizu Ayame/Cure Shirakawa She is a maid in Lord Shirakawa's household. She becomes a cure in episode 21 and was a bit confused when she was said to fight. She has never held a weapon before or fought someone before and is said to be the weakest cure in history. She gets stronger though. Her alter ego is Cure Shirakawa and her attack is Curling Wave. Helpers Lord Shigeru Lord Shigeru is the adoptive father of Kaede. He is also the enemy of Lord Iida and is secretly in love with Chiyo. He is murdered by Lord Iida. Takeo Takeo is Kaede's lover. He is a helper of Lord Shigeru and his family was also killed in Lord Iida's invasion. Tohan Clan Lord Iida Lord Iida is the leader of the Tohan Clan. He is the arch enemy of Chiyo and Lord Shigeru, due to jealousy and hatred. He murders Lord Shigeru in hatred and is murdered by Kaede shorty after Lord Shigeru's body is taken to the Otori Castle by Takeo. Ando Ando is a commander of Lord Iida. He loses his arm in episode two when Kaede accidently cut it off. Tsurara Tsurara is a commander of Lord Iida. Others Ichiro Kenji Sachie Junko Lord Shirakawa Arai Daiichi Locations 'Mino '- The town that Kaede lived in. It was burned down in episode 1. Items Trivia *This fanseries is strongly based off the book, Across the Nightingale Floor. Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:Across the Nightingale Floor Pretty Cure Category:User: CureKanade